<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night out by Lolly_XX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117189">Night out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX'>Lolly_XX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fall From Grace [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas comes clean about Levi after a night out goes awry. But it ends desperate and wet, the only way Cas and Dean know how to end a night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Ruby (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fall From Grace [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cassie,” Balthazar interrupted Castiel’s studying.</p><p>“It’s a wonder I can even get anything done with everyone around me so determined to interrupt,” he replied agitated.</p><p>“Sorry. I just -- we just wanted to apologize for how we’ve treated Dean. Things seem to be getting pretty serious between you two and we want to make it up to you. Let us take you both out for drinks?”</p><p>“Fine. But can Sam come? He’s staying the night since he gets out of work really late.”</p><p>“Sure. The more the merrier.”</p><p>****</p><p>Dean noticed the shift in Castile's face. It was subtle but he knew something was definitely wrong. He followed his gaze to someone in the corner of the bar.</p><p>"Cas?" He felt Cas' body go rigid. "That's him?"</p><p>Cas didn't say anything but Dean knew.</p><p>"That son of a bitch." Dean took the rest of his whiskey down and got up off the bar stool.</p><p>"Dean," Cas reached out trying to stop him.</p><p>But Dean was already in motion.</p><p>The other three noted the sudden disturbance. Sam reached Dean just before he cocked his elbow back.</p><p>"Dean, what the hell?"</p><p>"This guy… he… Cas…" Dean wasn't making any sense.</p><p>"He what Dean?"</p><p>"He did something to him."</p><p>Cas and Gabe and Balthazar were standing behind Dean, ready to interfere. But then Cas watched Sam do something he never imagined.</p><p>It happened in a flash. Sam drew back and clocked the guy right in the jaw, then, shaking out his hand, he grabbed Dean and ushered the others out.</p><p> </p><p>They walked silently for a while toward the apartment. Dean held Cas a little too tightly around the waist. Sam walked ahead, his large shoulders brooding and pensive. Gabe and Balthazar exchanged curious glances but didn't dare say anything.</p><p>Finally Sam stopped and turned to them. He put a hand on Cas' shoulder, "are you okay?"</p><p>The dark haired man nodded.</p><p>"Someone care to explain what's going on?" Balthazar finally interjected.</p><p>Cas finally came clean. He told them about their night out and about Levi, and as they listened they all walked, ending at a diner called Biggersons.</p><p>Sam had no idea how bad it was. He thought maybe Levi had picked a fight with Cas or maybe tried to start something or bullied him in some way. But hearing every gruelling detail of what happened to his friend, watching Dean's face as he felt every word Cas spoke, it was eye opening. Dean loved Cas and more than that he had become a really good friend to Sam. And Sam didn't let these things happen to his friends. He had every intention of turning around and finishing what he started. But he didn't.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell us?" Gabriel finally asked.</p><p>"I was embarrassed. It's not something I'm proud of."</p><p>"But it isn't a choice you made, it was something that happened to you."</p><p>"I made the choice to go out, to get that drunk, to go somewhere alone knowing full well what could happen. You guys don't understand, it feels weak, degrading, I was tricked."</p><p>Gabe didn't know how to respond.</p><p>"We respect your choice to keep this to yourself, Cas. But I wish you would have come to us. We could have done something that night -"</p><p>"Don't you see? I didn't want that. I didn't want to need you watching over me or fighting my battles."</p><p>They dropped it and entered the diner. Inside Michael and Luci and few of the other guys from the frat were seated at a table. They spotted the group and Luci got up.</p><p>"Cassie, what brings you here? Another busy night striking out at the gay bars?"</p><p>Everyone was still feeling raw from Cas' story and each of them was ready to jump the next guy who so much as looked at Cas the wrong way.</p><p>He sensed the tension behind him but held up his hands.</p><p>"We were just -"</p><p>But a waitress came over, interrupting them.</p><p>"The big booth in the corner is empty, if you're staying." Cas pulled them away, Dean gripping his hand as they left.</p><p>The brunette waitress dropped off a stack of menus before going back to the other table. She was clearly flirting with Luci. She came back briefly to take their orders.</p><p>“I’ll just have a coffee, black,” Sam said.</p><p>Cas and Dean both ordered a burger, at least Dean finally had someone to match his affinity for fast food. Balthazar passed on the food, ordering only water, and Gabe picked something out of the dessert cooler.</p><p>“Oh, and,” Dean looked at the name tag, “Ruby, is it? Those guys over there are kind of dicks. You could do way better.”</p><p>She smiled plainly and whisked away.</p><p>Cas was thankful when the conversation took a different route instead of returning to Levi. He listened as Balthazar told Sam about London and the best places Jess should check out in her free time. And while Gabriel and Dean normally didn’t get along it seemed they were both making a valiant effort. They could have easily gotten along, Cas thought, they had the same distaste for arrogant, pompous, douche-bags, as they had both put it, but they each saw those qualities in each other.</p><p>Dean noticed Cas bouncing his leg profusely throughout the conversation and gently laid his hand on Cas’ knee. Cas smiled up at him apologetically. Normally he’d ask if Cas was okay but he didn’t want to embarrass him. They got their orders and the conversation continued fairly easily. But when they decided it was time to leave Ruby was nowhere to be found with their check.</p><p>Cas decided to take the opportunity to sneak away to the restroom. But as he opened the door he caught a glimpse of Ruby on the sink, dress hiked up, and Luci in front of her with his pants around his ankles.</p><p>He hoped they hadn’t seen him. He rushed back to the table, throwing down a wad of cash and saying “we need to go.”</p><p>No one really questioned it because Cas didn’t give them the option. He was out the front door before any of them had even stood. Dean ran after him and caught up on the sidewalk out front.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?”</p><p>Cas nodded and the others burst out the door. “I saw… Our waitress and Luci…” Cas was flustered. But then everyone else laughed and it lightened the mood. He chuckled at the thought. “If he saw me, I’m dead.”</p><p>“You’re dead? Do you know the kind of crap he’ll get for hooking up with a waitress in the bathroom?” Gabe patted Cas on the shoulder.</p><p>They started out for the walk home. In all the commotion Cas had almost forgotten he needed to pee but now, as they settled into the walk, his need pressed itself into the front of his mind. He tried to keep his pace even, not wanting to draw any attention to himself but sweat was starting to bead up on his forehead. When they reached the frat house Cas thought to ask to use the restroom but he decided he could wait until they got home. It wasn’t much further and besides, they had parked the impala at the house and since Sam had barely drank anything he was fine to drive it the rest of the way home. Dean opened the rear door for Cas and, as Cas slipped in Dean noticed his subtle posturing.</p><p>Every move Cas made on the way home seemed amplified to Dean. He thought back to the first time this had happened in the car, on their way home from Sam’s. Damn Sam for being here to ruin this perfect situation.</p><p>When they pulled into the parking lot Dean handed his keys to Sam. “Let yourself in, I wanna talk to Cas for a minute.”</p><p>Cas looked at Dean’s face, panicked, but he couldn’t say anything with Sam right there.</p><p>Dean watched as Sam disappeared into their building then turned to Cas. “Gotta go pretty bad?”</p><p>“Dean.” Cas’ voice was urgent. “This is no joke, Dean.”</p><p>Cas had his thighs pressed tightly together.</p><p>"It's been since the diner?"</p><p>"Before. I couldn't go there, Ruby and…"</p><p>"Oh right." Dean didn't look at Cas, he just kept his eyes forward, his tone cool.</p><p>"Dean, I really gotta go. I can't hold it."</p><p>"There's a towel under the seat. Put it on the ground and kneel on it. Do not get any on my seats."</p><p>Dean heard some rustling in the back seat as Cas slid off the seat and onto the towel. Then he heard Cas playing at his belt.</p><p>"Leave it on." Dean reprimanded.</p><p>"But what if Sam -"</p><p>"Sam won't see. He'll already be asleep."</p><p>"Gah. Dean. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."</p><p>Dean touched himself through his pants, listening to Cas make desperate noises behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>